iStillLoveYou
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: How iLoveYou should have ended. . . LATEST: So I totally had already written most of chapter 2  *iQ*  when my laptop decided to be a poophead and spaz and bascially get rid of it. So yeah, not sure when that will be coming out


So iLoveYou. . . OHMIGOD THEY BROKE UP D'x! Which led me to this. My version on how it should have ended. Just saying. Oh and this is DeadlyRedAlice. I appreciate you reading my stuff, whether you know me from my other stories, or whether you just now found me, thank you. I write to be read. Not sure whether I should leave it as a oneshot or go with my idea, which I explain at my author's note on the bottom. It's really up to you guys. Tell me in your review. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own iCarly. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Did Freddie and I really break up? I tried to put on a brave face, to pretend like this was for the best, but I couldn't seem to. My mind was racing a mile a minute and all I could think about was it's over. He didn't even seem too upset. I bet the nub never really cared, he just liked being kissed and saying he had a girlfriend. That was probably it. So why should I care? Why did I care?<p>

The elevator door slowly opened, and I took one quick glance at his handsome nubbish face. I had to get out of there, but I knew the moment I left, it would truly be over. I slowly started to walk away, my mind going as slowly as my legs.

"I love you," Three simple words. Three words made me freeze and stop in my tracks. Three stupid words I ahd been longing to hear but didn't think I would, especially now. But he said them nonetheless. And to me. He loved me. My eyebrow raised involuntarily at the irony of it all. He walked up until he was at my side, gazing at me. Facing him, I told him what I had been longing to say, I just didn't want to say it first. I hesitated a moment, knowing we had already broken up, but they slipped out.

"I love you too," I answered, laughing a little. How far we had come. I mean how long ago had we been out on that fire escape and we told each other that we hated each other? We stood there for a moment, not sure what to do now, but I went right up and kissed him. For the last time? I didn't know. But I felt his love and that was all that mattered. It was a quick kiss, especially compared to some of our other ones, but it was more special than most of them had been. Still in each other's arms, he pulled out his PearPhone.

"It's only 10:30," he commented, mischievously. That was my boy.

"Want to break up at midnight?" I asked, figuring, if we were going to break up, might as well have some fun first. Looking around, he smiled.

"That works," he answered.

"Okay," I agreed and we backed up into the elevator, still together. I clicked the button, and went right back to where I was supposed to be: in his arms, his lips on mine.

* * *

><p>"It's almost midnight," Freddie murmured solemnly. I sighed. We were out on the fire escape, where it all began, cuddling under a blanket, and staring up at the stars. It was like nothing else mattered in the world. By time moved on, and we were supposed to too. I nestled my head into the crook of his neck, breathing him in.<p>

"I wish this didn't have to end," I admitted, my hand finding his, our fingers entwining. It was all so surreal, so perfect. Freddie resituated himself until he could see me, his chocolate eyes gazing into mine. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding back.

"What?" I asked softly, my free hand finding it's way around his neck.

"What if it didn't have to?" he asked gently. All the same, I stiffened. I had been mentally preparing myself for the break up since 10:30. What was he saying? He didn't want to break up? He noticed my uncomfortableness and plowed on. "Think about it! We love each other, we can work through this. Are we really going to give up because of something Carly said to a couple that wasn't even us?" he explained, but I had already pulled away and sat up, my arms wrapped around myself, my face expressionless. He sat up too, and gazed at me longingly. "Sam?"

"No, I," I tried, but couldn't find the right words to say. I turned to him, staring at him straight on. "Carly might not have been talking to us, but you and I both know she was thinking of us. Maybe we should trust her instinct. She has been trying to break us up for how long now? Honestly, she only does this because she loves us. What id we really and truly are just trying to force our friendship into this odd relationship?" I rambled, not even sure anymore if what I was saying made sense.

"Fine. I'm in love with my best friend and I'm trying to make our friendship something more. Is that so wrong?" he asked, taking my hands in his. He sighed when I stayed silent. "How about this? In front of Carly and Gibby and all them, we can just be friends, but I want this to work. Do you?" he asked. I tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"I do," I answered hesitantly, pausing while my thoughts came together. "Are you saying we should date in secret?" I asked slowly.

"What do you say? Sam-" he began but was interrupted by a beeping. He looked at his watch. "Midnight," he said, letting go of my hands, and laying back down dejected. I just sat there for a moment gazing down at him. Then I laid down next to him, curling myself against.

"I say okay."

* * *

><p>I don't know, what do you think? I think this is how it really should have gone. Okay so if you guys hate the idea, just tell me. I'll leave this as a oneshot. My full idea is to go by the episodes, go through the episodes but with the spin that they are still secretly dating. Stupid? I don't know, you tell me. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.<p>

-DRA


End file.
